F.E.A.R. 3
F.E.A.R. 3 (stylized in the logo as F.3.A.R) is a psychological horror first-person shooter video game, developed by Day 1 Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as a sequel to the game F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and the third installment of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F.E.A.R._%28series%29 F.E.A.R. series]. It was announced on April 8, 2010 and is stated to include John Carpenter helping on the cinematics as well as writer Steve Niles. Gameplay F.E.A.R. 3 includes features such as "co-op, an evolved cover system, and more scares", according to Day 1 Studios founder and president Denny Thorley. In the game, the players control either Point Man or Paxton Fettel, the protagonist and antagonist, respectively, from the first game, F.E.A.R.. The control system for the Point Man is the same as the previous two games, giving the player a command list typical of most first person shooter games (the ability to fire weapons, throw grenades, melee, activate/use items etc), as well as the ability to slow time. As Fettel, the player assists the Point Man by using telekinesis, stun, possession, a melee attack unique to Fettel and other abilities. In addition to these abilities, the player also has full access to the abilities of any character Fettel possesses. Both characters have the ability to access and control enemy technology (such as mech suits). Also, the game has both online and offline Co-Op play. And as confirmed at last year's E3, there is split-screen Co-Op on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Once you complete a level as Point Man, you can then replay that level in single player as Paxton Fettel. Multiplayer There are four game modes that are going to be included in F.E.A.R. 3 multiplayer. The four game modes are "Fucking Run" "Contractions" "Soul Survivor" and "Soul King". "Fucking Run" features 4 players running through waves of enemies, all the while running from Alma's massive "Wall of Death." The players start off in a safe room and proceed through levels, killing enemies within a certain amount of time. There are several safe rooms throughout the mode, and if a player is downed, one of the co-op players can revive them. If one player is killed the game is over. "Contractions" is a survival round-based game mode where you must barricade and stock up weapons against 20 waves of enemies from the F.E.A.R. 3 single player, similar to Call of Duty's "Nazi Zombies," although the farther you increase through the waves the tougher it gets by adding a fog effect that creeps closer and closer making the map much more dangerous. "Soul Survivor" has four players pitted against each other with one player playing as a "Spectre" in which he or she has to possess enemies to kill the other three players and turn them into Spectres before the time runs out. "Soul King" is similar to Soul Survivor but with the exception that all the players play as Spectres and must possess enemies to kill each other and collect dropped souls. Teamwork and cooperation is needed for players to win in the game modes. Synopsis Characters and Setting Main Article: List of F.E.A.R. characters and organizations Plot Nine months after the events of both games, the Point Man was captured by Armacham Security Personnel (voiced by Barry Pepper & Mark Lund) and interrogated in an asylum. Paxton Fettel interrupts the interrogation and helps free the Point Man. The two form an uneasy alliance and escape the Asylum through the slums. Commandeering a helicopter, the Point Man and Fettel return to Fairport to regroup with F.E.A.R. operative Jin Sun-Kwon. During their return, the civilian population that survived were either driven insane by the paranormal activity or were executed by Armacham personnel. Fighting their way through, the brothers successfully meet up with Jin. Jin plays back recorded video footage of Michael Becket, who revealed his rape by Alma and is slated by Armacham for transport. Using an automated transport, the Point Man and Fettel assault the local airport to intercept Becket, killing the remnants of the Armacham personnel. In order to gain more intel from Becket, Fettel possesses him and reveals Becket's past life to the Point Man while Becket realizes the Point Man's identity. Fettel's release of Becket proves fatal, causing an explosion. The Point Man and Fettel head to an old training facility used by Harlan Wade years ago to study and develop the prototypes, where the two start to destroy items associated with memories of their childhood past to inflict damage on the lingering echo of Harlan Wade known as "The Creeper." Shortly after destroying a monstrous apparition of Wade, one of two endings are possible, depending on multiple factors. For single-player, a good and evil ending occurs depending on whether the player has controlled the Point Man or Fettel. Alternatively, if played during co-op, the player with the higher score determines the ending. The good ending will show Point Man overpowering Fettel and vice-versa, with the ending depending on whether Point Man or Fettel had survived their final struggle. The Point Man ending has him shooting Paxton in the head three times and watching his body spontaneously burn itself up. Then, as he walks over to Alma, ready to finish the job, he notices that her baby has been successfully born. Alma's body then disappears, with the Point Man receiving a transmission from Jin that everything is finally over, thanking him for his efforts. With the baby in the crook of his left arm, he leaves the room. The Paxton Fettel ending has Paxton possessing Point Man's body and somehow extracting the baby from Alma's swollen body. He promises to raise the child like it was his own, but sets it aside as he notices Alma. Fettel then pounces on his mother, violently killing her. Although with his dialogue, it appears that he had consumed her. Soundtrack List of F.E.A.R. 3/F.3.A.R. Soundtrack: *''Marilyn Manson'' - "Four Rusted Horse" (Also use in the second Launch Trailer) *''Marilyn Manson'' - "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" *''Three Days Grace'' - "Just Like You" *''Three Days Grace'' - Let It Die *''Day 1 Studios'' - "Soldier's Dream" *''System of a Down'' - "Chop Suey" (Credicted as "When Angels Deserve to Die!") *''Limp Bizkit'' - "Re-Arranged" (Credicted as "Just Think About it.") *''Limp Bizkit'' - "Break Stuff" Reception F.E.A.R. 3 received mostly positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Xbox 360 version 75.97% and 75/100, the PlayStation 3 version 75.95% and 74/100, and the PC version 74.55% and 74/100. While critics highly praised the gameplay and co-operative mode, they have criticized the story and considered the game to be not as scary as its predecessors. IGN awarded the game with an 8 out of 10 rating. Stating that "Whether you’re looking for a new, solid shooter to play or something set in a unique, horror-filled atmosphere, F.E.A.R. 3 has something for you. You won’t find the be-all, end-all shooter experience with F.E.A.R. 3, but you’re still bound to have a lot of fun." Game Informer gave the title a 7.75 rating. The reviewer criticized the campaign by stating it just doesn't offer the same scares the previous titles offered, but praised the multiplayer component. GameSpot gave the title a 7.5 rating, criticizing its visuals and lack of scares, but praising the shooting mechanics, fun co-op and exciting multiplayer components. 1UP.com gave the title a B+ rating, calling the competitive aspects the most enjoyable part of the game. Joystiq gave the title a rating out 3.5 out of 5 stars, criticizing the missing horror but praising the fun aspects of cooperative play. Links *"F.E.A.R. 3 Review". IGN. *"F.E.A.R. 3 Review". GameSpot. *"F.E.A.R. 3 Review". GamePro. *Official website Category:2011 video games Category:Most Wanted Games Category:Pc Games